Undetermined Fate
by PinkishHueMidniteBlue
Summary: Sometimes fate doesn't get to choose how our lives pan out. Sometimes you have to grab control and change paths and create your own future. Bonnie and Damon concede to their mutual physical attraction. But will that be all that remains between them? Will their physical attraction lead to something more or will they simply allow fate to control their every move?


**A/N: I own nothing. Credit goes to CW33 and LJ Smith and all the others involved in the creation of these awesome characters. Please if you find typos let me know because I own those and will fix em.**

* * *

**T****he **coolness of his skin against the heat of hers was a delicious contrast that only tempered the lust that continued to build from the depths of the softest and wettest of places that once upon a time only his fingers have ever known. Her hands were splayed across the middle of his back as her clear polished nails dug into the deceivingly pliable skin of his back, tearing the skin, which accumulated underneath the tips of her nails, and leaving trails of blood seeping down the sides of their bodies and onto the soft white sheets of her bed.

The sounds of their panting, moaning, and groaning combined with the sounds that bodies make when they are joined together by their most intimate of places filled the otherwise quietness of his room. The heady scent of sex filled the air and it only added fuel to the fire for the vampire as his senses were already heightened and becoming more so as his bloodlust fought to take over.

This was their first time. Her first time with one of his kind. To a certain extent, he knew what she felt like, how strong her cavernous walls were against his digits as they plowed and kneaded the soft tissue from within. Lying together on top of her duvet necking, nibbling, sucking, and teasing as they shared intimate moments. When Damon cared to be he was a giver and those moments were limited to the few women he cared to see on more than a few occasions, found worthy, and yes – cared for. So for him to be in his ever-so-giving mood when it came to Bonnie, surely meant something more – it spoke volumes even though he claimed to be tone deaf to most of it. Denial caused the almost 200-year-old vampire to claim incoherency in its message as it resonated throughout his brain relentlessly.

She somehow managed to worm her way into a once dark niche in his non-beating heart. Their history wasn't all peaches n' cream. It was a typical vampire-witch clash with each wanting to strip the other of their life force by sucking it out – just by different means. Hell bent on finding his unrequited love –Katherine – to find out the heartless bitch was playing him all along only to then shift his feelings onto his brother's quintessential love Elena caused the elder Salvatore to go about doing things in his own reckless way not caring who got hurt or died or turned.

Save Alaric – his one true friend.

His love for Elena never quite went away. It merely simmered down and to what he doesn't know. Could it be the love that like a gas burner can be turned up and then down but never quite all the way off? That of a brother and sister? A friend? Was it gone?

He couldn't say and if he had another moment of honesty, he didn't want to.

What he did know was that somewhere over the span of the last year, the line that both he and the witch drew became blurred, almost nonexistent and the line that never existed with Elena began darkening, becoming more defined.

_Let's be…cordial._

Those were his words.

The words that she threw back at him was a big hefty "fuck off" right before the door swung closed in his face. Still uninvited into her home, he remained on her doorstep for a millisecond before turning and walking down the porch steps and on foot before the lapels of his leather jacket transformed into the wings of black bird. He left his car there. Parked along the curbside directly at the end of her driveway preventing her any means of escape. God help her should she call and have it towed. He'd drain the sorry son of a bitch who'd be stupid enough to go through with it - right in front of her eyes.

No lie.

To his surprise, when he came back to get his beloved sleek ride, he found it still there untouched and un-singed. The wind did not carry her scent nor did it tremble with the familiar tune of her beating heart. She left, gotten a ride from one of her friends he surmised.

If only she knew that he was not playing when he uttered those words to her. He'd make her see how much he meant what he said. He wanted her to be on his side fully. Did he want to do it so Elena could see that he could befriend her friends just as his saintly brother had? Maybe but shame on Bonnie for not taking him seriously when he uttered the words of being cordial to one another. He meant it and dammit, he even tried at every chance he got to prove it.

Never in the history of his existence has he tried to be so nice to a witch. Did that mean he stopped trying to get under her skin? Nah, not at all. In fact, he went from trying to be her frenemey to being a full-fledged friend. Whenever there was a recon mission, he volunteered to go with her or volunteered her to accompany him. That really made heads turn and jaws dropped. Elena and Bonnie especially but never did his eyes waver from the green ones that glared at him for assuming that she'd even want his company. Yes, he knew that chocolate brown ones bore into the back of his skull demanding an explanation but he decided he'd react to her reaction later.

Over the course of time, Elena's reaction stopped gaining Damon's attention altogether.

Stefan noticed this – Elena acting hurt by the lack of attention that Damon gave to her but not the breaching of trust and love between her and Stefan. He began to make the transition of removing himself out of her life, clutches, and heart. The love he had for her was waning and he no longer cared. Even though he had an eternity, he was no longer willing to waste it waiting on her to fully commit to him and only him.

It was the end of their world, as he knew it – he just had to break it to her.

Eventually the friendship between the witch and the handsome, walking dead man formed and he soon found himself wanting to charm her with his Damon-esque ways. It was time she stopped pretending that he could not have an effect on her womanly parts. On more than one occasion, he found himself being charmed by her instead and it left him wanting more – more of her time, her accidental touches made by the backs of her hands and sides of her breast and that smile. Not the one she gave everyone to let them know she was coping with the aloneness she felt every time she walked through the front door of her empty home. He wanted to see the one where her eyes sparkled in genuine pleasure and joy in the moments when she let her guard down and just enjoyed the moment in which life was good for her and to her. Damon wanted to wipe away those moments when she realized that the close calls of their bodies made and the abrupt endings she put to it after becoming aware of what each of those moments were doing to them when alone. It was made him want to hurt the world and himself knowing he was the reason for it.

_If he weren't so selfish he'd want to die._

Then one night, he grew tired and decided he'd force her to face it.

_In a haze of fog, feathers remained black and turned to leather and zippers as he made his way to her window perched upon the tree branch outside of it. Her room was dark, sealed shut and devoid of any light but he didn't need light to find her exiting her room and into the hallway on the other side. _

_Light as a feather, his feet landed on the grass and in sleek movement, he made his way to the front door only to be greeted by his friend with potential to be so much more._

"_Do you know what time it is?"_

"_Yet you met me at the door…"_

_Damon watched her expression as the truth of what he said hit her in the chest. She could not explain it but she felt him moments before he actually arrived outside of her window. She quickly donned a pair of shorts to accompany the tank t-shirt and panties that she was lying in. _

_It was only appropriate despite her not caring what he saw her in – although a part of her wanted him to drool at the sight of it._

"_What do you want Damon?" A deep, overdramatic sigh eluded from between her lips._

_You._

"_You to answer a question or two or ten."_

_She glared at him with incredulous eyes wanting to light his ass on fire. The Adonis looking vampire could care less. He has had enough of lying in bed at night – alone no less – thinking of her and her evasive ass. Her round, curvaceous, slap it, flip it, and let me rub it down, evasive ass. _

"_This couldn't have possibly waited until a more reasonable time,"_

"_I think you have been evading this moment long enough, Bennett." He spat her last name with more bite than he intended. Really could either of them expect any less of a response from him? When he hurt, he tended to lash out in some childish way. _

_It didn't go unnoticed by her one bit either. Her head jerked back in slight surprise at his choice of words and the glare of his eyes. She knew they would have this moment but she didn't think he'd risk getting burned or coming down to his knees in doing so. Her fingers fizzled just as soon as they tingled leaving her wondering what the hell that was about._

"_Leave. Now, Damon before I rekindle the memory of me using your pale ass as kindle."_

"_Now do you seriously think I have wasted my energy coming all the way down here only to leave when you demanded? I was just starting to give you more credit than that Bon. How 'bout you let me in and we can talk. You know, friends invite friends inside their home."_

_One foot clad in a heavy black boot moved closer._

"_No. I don't think that is a good id-"_

_Mocking a perplexed expression, he cocked his head to the side and pouted._

"_Bonnie how unfair is it that you have been in my home but never reciprocated the act. We are friends, right?"_

"_You do trust me, right Bennett?" He spat again. Anger was swelling up replacing the irritation that he felt just moments ago. Sniffing the air, he could sense her apprehension and a bit of fear. She had nothing to fear. Didn't she know that? _

_She was the most fearless woman he has ever known next to his mother. He could never harm her as he once did before…_

"_I, I do but … not now Damon. You cannot come over like this. Making demands."_

_A pause. _

"_Are you drunk? Did Elena say something to hurt you aga-"_

"_Oh please! You know this has nothing to do with Elena and I am hardly drunk. This is about you and me. You. Running away from me."_

_The tension was palpable and thick and Bonnie was pretty sure it was the reason for the constricting feeling in her throat. She tried to deflect the impending and unavoidable crash that grew closer with each step that he made in her direction. Her mind was racing, unable to put together a coherent statement or decision. It became clouded so much it scrambled it, slowing her reaction, jarring her nerves and making it incredibly difficult to move._

_Only when she did move she made the wrong one – or the right one depending on which way you looked at it._

_Faltering she stumbled and leaned against the door frame, her fingers crossed that invisible barrier as she steadied herself and her breathing grew rapid, her breasts heaved and her nipples hardened against the nighttime breeze that tickled them. Her eyes fluttered as she tried to focus on the man in front of her hoping that perhaps this was just one of her dreams giving her a heads up to prepare for this in the not so distant future._

_Damon's eyes bounced between the rise and fall of her breasts, eyes, her parted lips, and finally her exposed and unprotected hand. In one swift motion, he grabbed her hand and pulled out to him pinning her against the wall next to her only means of safety. He found that her skin was so, so soft underneath the hardness of his hands as they roamed up and down her bare arms, kneading her cocoa brown flesh._

"_Why are you running from this?" _

_He never looked her in the eyes as he asked. His attention was rapt on her parted lips that trembled and the feel of her body pressed against his. He waited for her answer. Her reaction. He needed one so badly that it almost hurt. The lulling of her heartbeat thrummed against where his dead heart lied holding him still and close to her. His knees bent to look her directly in her eyes, the bulge in his pants brushed against her moistened center causing her to mewl. _

_Patience was never his thing but he would wait out here for her to answer. He would wrap her up within the confines of his jacket, draw her close to him to protect her from the elements as he waited for her voice to tumble from her trembling lips since he could not come inside of her home. Damon would do this for her. Wait._

_Later he'd realize he'd do anything for her._

_Bonnie was scared of where this was leading. This is why she avoided him when they seemed to be reactionary to each other like two magnets. He was supposed to be enamored with her best friend and ignore her. Not become her friend. Not someone that she found herself wanting to spend time with and talk to immediately after she got off work. To talk with about the non-important things going on in her life. The one that she oh-so wanted to let inside of her – home. There were supposed to be boundaries that he could not and should not cross. _

_Damn him for becoming intriguing. For finding her fascinating for anything other than her powers as a witch. As a means to gain that of which he coveted in another. She simply needed more time to figure out what she wanted from herself when she was with him or thought about him._

_Which was all of the damn time._

_Here he stood staring at her intensely as he waited for her to utter the simple truth. Truth that she was afraid to speak into true existence._

_She wanted him oh so badly. That was the truth. Was it purely a physical thing? Yes. Did she want to explore it? Fuck yes._

_Would she confess it?_

"…"

_Nibbling on her lip, she decided she couldn't keep him waiting much longer for a response. Her breath caught in her throat when she noticed his gaze shifted to her lips and felt his body was responding to their nearness. Futile attempts to move back or side to side were made only for him to encase her in an even smaller than necessary space._

"_Why me, Damon? Why are you suddenly so into me?"_

_Raven locks fell across his forehead as he shook his head in response. _

"_I don't know Bonnie but it's not like I am asking for your hand in marriage or for an eternity. All I am asking is for us to see where this is taking us. To feel this it out," he added grinding his hips into hers making her knees buckle._

"_What is making you run from this is what I want to know."_

_A cool breeze blew tendrils of her soft wavy locks across her face, catching on her lightly glossed lips. Her fingers tightened their hold on his shirt and even though it was just her knuckles against his chest, she was reveling in the hardness of his pecs. Without hesitation, she pulled him closer to have him block her from the chill of the breeze. _

_She could feel the smirk on his face and her face burned because of it._

_There was no question that she wanted to go there with him so it became a matter of would she. Could she do this without becoming too attached? She hoped so. She was a novice when it came to matters of the heart because her track record revealed just how terrible she was at romance on any level._

"_Because of us. We aren't supposed to be here…like this…with each other. It's not right. Unnatural..." _

"_Just. Let. Go, Bonnie." He whispered to her just as he captured her lips._

Now here they were months later.

Fucking for the very first time in her house, in her room, on her bed at the break of dawn like two crazed beings who have thirsted for this very moment all of their life.

Raising himself onto his knees, never breaking their connection, he allowed his eyes to gaze into hers and quickened the tempo as he continued to thrust his hips forward. She looked ethereal and fully capable of handling all of him as he filled her. Damon grabbed her by her thighs pulling her lithe body towards his before his hands slid up to her waist effectively locking her place. A thin layer of sweat illuminated her honey toned skin under the soft dim of the lamp lit room but that is not what held his attention almost stilling his movements altogether. Her eyes, which he was used to seeing taking on glint when caught up in coital bliss, were alight with a shade brighter than gold. A yellow golden hue that did more than merely hypnotize the vampire, it was a beacon honing in on him - enticing him. Drawing him closer as a lighthouse would the ships on the sea only to crash and splinter against the jagged rocks hidden by the crashing waves. Unbeknownst to him if he didn't tear his gaze away that glow that her eyes emitted it would blind him for the rest of his eternity and exposing him to everything and nothing at the same time.

Swallowing a needless gulp of air and with a darting flick of his tongue he wet his dry but soft lips shaking himself out of his reverie allowing his eyes to rake over her figure. He loved seeing her so open before him. Living as long as he has, he has seen his fair share of beautiful women in their natural state but if there was a moment in that, he could ever have an honest opinion it would be that Bonnie's body was by far the best he has ever laid his methane blue eyes upon. The woman was a fine creation whose body seemed made just for his. Her curves, dips, and grooves fitted his with symmetrical perfection- she the ying to his yang.

There was nothing about her that he did not appreciate and he lately he found himself wondering why this revelation was so late in making an appearance. Running around with an inapt infatuation for Elena for so long is why he ran around giving hateful glares to the girl who was now gazing up at him with eyes full of unrestrained lust.

Her end was near and if she kept clenching his shaft with such delicious pleasure then his would be soon to follow. What he didn't expect was for Bonnie to flip him over to his back and take control looking every bit of a goddess. Her hips ground down onto his in a figure eight motion reveling in the feel of him inside her and against her clit.

Mumbling in a language unknown to him Bonnie's movements began a repetitive motion indicating she was about to release hersweet nectar. Her slender arms raised in the air, hair cascading over her forearms and off her back offering temporary cool relief to the heat that gathering underneath the skin of her neck and back. Damon reached up and played with her Hershey Kiss dropped nipples flaring up a completely new sensation that caused her nub to swell more with her power infused blood.

An overwhelming need to release in more ways than one suddenly revealed itself to the young witch. Placing a hand onto his chest and raising the other straight towards the ceiling, Bonnie cried out with eyes clenched shut and just as she came a bolt of power flowed through her causing everything that was grounded to float and an invisible surge to flow throughout the room.

Damon could feel himself ready to explode and shoot his dead seed into her when he felt a burst flow through him.

The sound of another heartbeat fill the air.

He heard it through both of their passionate cries.

He heard it beat in tune to her rhythmic beat.

He felt it reverberate through his rib cage.

_What the hell..._

* * *

**Hello babies! I have changed my pen name from Yson to PinkishHueMidniteBlue. It's amazing how much better I feel with a pen name that fits me like a glove. Please don't think too ill of me for starting another story. I have NOT given up on Uninvited. I am in the process of editing the chapters that I have and adding tons more because I feel as though I was rushing it and it has thrown me off the path that I am trying to take it. It's under construction and I am hoping to have edits and a new chapter up soon. I just can't promise when because online classes and RL takes precedence. I have been wanting to write for such a long time and for like literally the last 24 hours (on and off) this story has poured from within thanks to my muse and Muse. I love the shit out of those guys...they really get my imagination flowing. So this story is going to be choc full of Bamon goodness, loving and then some but nothing too dramatic I don't think. I kind of became inspired from my one shots More Than a Dream & Once Upon A Dream but this story not quite on the same track but the premise all the same. So what do you think about this long ass chapter? What do you think of Bonnie and her powers making an appearance? What the hell is up with Damon feeling and hearing his heartbeat? I have some more ideas about this and am kind of excited to put them out. This is the pilot..if you like it let me know in a review to continue it. If you don't I will can it and continue my edits for Uninvited. I luh ya oh so muc... oh and if you find typos or anything of the sort let me know. I read over this thing plenty of times but its almost 2a and I have plenty to do in just a few hours. *hugs n kissy faces***


End file.
